


A Pond

by KnightRadiant16



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned River Song, Minor Amy Pond/Rory Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightRadiant16/pseuds/KnightRadiant16
Summary: There was no doubt, the Doctor was a Pond.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor & Amy Pond & Rory Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A Pond

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work brought over from my fanfiction account.

A Pond

"The Doctor and the Ponds. They journeyed through time and space. Seeing the wonders of the universe. Amy and Rory Pond. They were the Doctor's best friends. He journeyed with them for years. The Doctor and the Ponds got in many tight spots. Running and saving lives. There were times where Amy and Rory spent a year or so on Earth. During these times the Doctor kept in touch with them, sometimes taking them on wild adventures and being back seconds later, panting and glad that stuff such as evil giant flying pigs had been taken care of. The Doctor married the Ponds daughter, who was born to kill him but ended up falling in love and saving him. Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey stuff. That was how the Doctor explained it.

The Doctor and the Ponds went to a party in the 1800s. When asked his name the Doctor simply replied that he was the Doctor.

"Doctor Who?"

"Pond." Said Rory, glancing at Amy.

Amy nodded. "Yes, Pond. Doctor Pond." She and Rory grinned at the Doctor's expression. When the man who had asked the Doctor's name left, the Doctor turned to them, smiling. "Pond?" he asked, grinning

Amy and Rory smiled. "While, you are technically our son-in-law and, even before that you were family." Said Amy.

Rory nodded. "You're a Pond, just like me, Amy, and River. You are and always will be a Pond."

The Doctor grinned and, from then on, his alias was not John Smith but John Pond. He had the best of times with Amy and Rory. The trio could do nearly anything together. They saved many lives and had many adventures. The Doctor was happier around the Ponds then he was around anyone else. Their combined strength was nearly unstoppable when it came to saving lives. The three journeyed for years. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory rubbed off on one another. They gave each other strength and forged through hard times, keeping each other alive when nearly half the bad guys in the universe wanted them dead.

The Doctor spent every holiday with the Ponds and always knew what to get them whether it be an ancient Roman sword for Rory or Sonic Lipstick for Amy. When Amy and Rory hit a hard time in their relationship it was the Doctor who helped them figure things out.

Yes, he is a Timelord. A madman with a blue box. But one thing was clear to anyone who knew him, Amy, and Rory. There was no doubt, the Doctor was a Pond.

**Author's Note:**

> Sonic lipstick is a sonic screwdriver disguised as lipstick. Sarah Jane has one in her spinoff show.


End file.
